


It All Happened So Fast.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Lydia dies in Stiles' arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Happened So Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> "If you love me let me go"   
> .  
> I'm sorry *winks*

Scott helped Deaton and Stiles stand. Another Kanima in Beacon Hills who would of thought? The three of them had been struck by Tracy's paralyzing liquid, and it just now wore off, only moments ago had Malia run out of the veterinary office after her. Stiles and Scott were just staring at the state of themselves and the office, black blood and various vet equipment were everywhere, nonetheless the office looked like a train wreck. Stiles snarled in disgust, but it rose off when Scott's phone vibrated. Scott scrambled to answer it. "Kira?" Scott said. Stiles could slightly over hear, so he stepped closer. "Lydia's hurt. Tracy is here, Lydia was trying to protect h-her mother and she, just, God Scott I'm freaking out, Lydia is bleeding everywhere I have my hand over the gash, but it won't stop bleeding, Scott you have to get here as soon as you can." Kira's words sent waves of shock over Scott, once Scott agreed they'd been there in a nick of time, he looked over at Stiles. His face was ghostly. 

"Stiles?" Scott said, holding his hand out slightly preparing to hold his best friend. 

"No." Stiles whispers, and disappears out of the office. 

"Stiles! Wait." He hollered,before looking at his boss, and Deaton giving him a look before Scott busted through the front door, to see Stiles sitting in his jeep, revving the engine, as it started and stalled. Scott's heart sank. "Stiles." He said, walking up to the jeep. And Stiles just continued turning the key in the ignition earning the same response from the jeep. Lately the jeep hasn't been giving Stiles much luck, mostly when he needed it, the jeep would just stall. But he didn't give up hope. Stiles' words played out in Scott's head "I will never abandon this jeep, you hear me ever." Scott walked up to the door of the jeep. "Stiles just calm down okay?" 

"Calm down?" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel, furrowing his brows. "Scott, I can't clam down? We're talking about someone supernatural that can't heal okay? This is Lydia." He choked on her name, and resumes. "Not only can she not heal, but she's, God Scott don't make me say it, She's the girl I've been in love with since the third grade, and now she's bleeding out, and this god damned jeep won't start!" He slams the wheel again, before a tear slips, and he violently wipes it away. Scott is just staring at his best friend withering, and does the only thing he can think off. 

"Stiles just come on, I'll drive, get out." Scott opens the door to the jeep, and puts his hand out for Stiles. Stiles gave him a look, before taking his hand and hopping out the jeep. They walk over together to Scott's bike, Scott hands Stiles a helmet, and they race off. 

.

Stiles hops off the bike first throwing the helmet in some unknown land, hearing Scott say "Dude" and he ran into the station, first thing he sees is, his dad and Lydia's mom and lots of blood. He cocks his head at the sight of his dad and Lydia's mom lying in his arms, and turns the find more blood. He lets out a large sigh, and turns into one of the deputies offices and sees the reason he's here. His hand comes up to cup his mouth. "Lyds." He says, as he's walking to her, looking around the room, finding puddles of blood scattered around and a pool lying beneath Lydia. His knees sink and crouches next to the wounded strawberry blonde. His hand moves from his mouth to run his fingers along her right arm, trailing up, to brush a strand of hair out of her face, her eyes are hooded and black, her usual bright pink plumb lips are lifeless. Stiles almost didn't even see Kira, her hand was still resting over Lydia's wound. "How did this happen?" Was all Stiles managed to say, now making eye contact with Kira. 

"It all happened so fast, but Tracy did this." She removes her hand from the gash, and replaces it with Stiles'. "Take care of her." Stiles heart has long sense sank to his stomach, he's now finding trouble to breathe. He watches her leave the room, meeting Scott's open arms. Lydia's hand running over Stiles' face is what snaps him back.

"Stiles" Her words are weak, almost barley there.

Stiles shifts so he would hold her properly. "I'm here, I'm here." 

"How bad-d is, it?" She winces when Stiles lifts his hand from the wound, and lifts her top to get a better look, and almost immediately tears well up in his eyes, the love of his life, before him with one of the deepest gashes he's ever seen, and he's seen some cuts in his days. 

"God, Lydia." He tries to hold her tighter if that's even possible. "I should have been here to take this for you, God dammit, it's my fault." He whispers clenching his eyes shut, more than one tear falling. 

"St-Stiles, you can't beat yourself up for this, p-please don't." She says still cupping his face, smearing the tears, catching them as they fall. "Stiles, I know I'm close, to d-death, I just." 

Stiles lets a sound out of his throat that he didn't even know was forming, more of a sob. "Stiles, stop, listen to me, please."   
Stiles swallows hard and waits for her to finish without breaking eye contact. "I need you to know, I love you, Stiles, I know it's taken me so long to tell you, but I can't die, without know-ing I told you, You deserve to be happy, more than anyone, I love you Stiles Stilinski." She whimpers, and Stiles can feel her skin getting cold under his fingers.

"Oh my God Lydia....no no no." He starts mumbling no's under his breath, when her eyes blink several times, and close on the last blink. "No! LYDIA!" He clenches onto her like a lifeline, not letting go. 

Stiles hears running, and he assumes it's Tracy, so he whips around, only to find Malia standing in the office doorway. The look on her face, was something he's never seen her wear, almost like regret, and care. Her hand is resting over her heart, and she walks away. And his attention goes back to the body lying in his arms. He know's his eyes are blood shot, but the women he's loved since third grade is now lying dead in his arms, and she just told him she loved him. How is he supposed to feel. She told him too be happy, how is he supposed to be happy, Lydia Martin is dead. He's sobbing over the love of his life, lifeless body.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments.


End file.
